A Secret Love Between Friends
by keepmysecretx16
Summary: A best friend falls for Draco..
1. Faithfully Friends?

"Ella, are you coming or not?" a boy of sixteen asked. He was tall and a blonde haired child. His cold grey eyes were narrow and he looked for Ella. He yelled again for her. "Ella, where are you?" his smile upon his face didn't seem natural, seemed almost fake.

"I'm no where, nor will I ever be anywhere, just leave so I can lay here and die in peace." a girls voice came from the field nearby. Its flowers were all dead and black, the scent gone from them.

"Cheater, that's from Ingatar ya know the story about the dying girl who lay in a field of dead flowers." He laughed, as she stood up. She looked about fifteen years old herself. Her knees were black from the soil. Ella brushed it off showing perfected skin.

"No, you think so Draco?" she smiled and walked over to him. He placed his arms around her waist. She smiled. "Cause your wrong." her eyes glistened and she looked into his. "It was Galhia duhh." without noticing what she was doing she leaned into him. She closed her eyes as their lips gently pressed against each other. When they heard a nearby rustle in the dead flowers, they pulled apart. Lucky they did because at that very moment Ella's small sister Kaci came around the corner picking up the dead and crumpled leaves. Ella crouched down to Kaci's height and opened her hands.

"What have you got?" her sister dumped the leaves onto the ground. "They are beautiful, why did you drop them?" Ella began picking them up but a gust of wind grabbed them first.

"They were going to be taken anyway." her voice was so innocent and young yet. She walked away. Ella stood up and straightened herself.

"Sometimes she creeps me out. Mum thinks she is going to be a Seer like my great grandmother. Would be interesting..." she went over to the boy again and held his hands .He just listened to her. He leaned into her and as their lips touched, Ella awoke in a cold sweat.

She sat upright on her bed. The green curtains were closed around her still when she opened her eyes.

"Ella you ok?" a friendly voice came from the other side of the curtains.

"Oh, yea just A scary..dream...Thanks Ally." she pulled back the curtains revealing a room of girls either sleeping or putting on make up. "A really, scary dream." She said with a last effort and fell back into her pillows smiling.

"Couldn't have been that bad your smiling." her friend came over to her side and waited.

"You wouldn't know, after all this is me we are talking about. I laugh at my failing grades. Trust me it was something I don't think would ever happen. Now move so I can get dressed." she laughed and pushed Ally off her bed and to her feet.

"Alright, fine. But hurry, I want to check the boards and see what Ryan is up to. He said there was something he wanted to tell me." she had a huge smiled on her face and was blushing. She had a crush on that boy since second year. He was a year older, and Draco's best friend. Ella got up and went to her clothes and grabbed a pair of jeans and a green shirt. She put her cloak over her shoulders and looked for her brush. When she finished brushing her hair and had put her shoes on, Kaci grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Ok. Lets see, what's going on today." Kaci ran her finger over the paper of events stopping at a particular spot. Ella waited for her to say something but it never came. When she turned around she looked to see where her finger sat.

A dance to all 4th year students and above. Wear formal clothes: dresses, suits, dress pants etc. Mind you need a date to enter.

Date: December 24th

Where: Great Hall

Time: 6:00(after dinner)-midnight.

We will have the Weird sisters perform!

Ally was smiling. Ella was not.

"Oh my god, do you know what this means?" Ally asked.

"Yea, I cant go. You have to have a date." Ella went over to the couch and slumped into it.

"That's just it though! Ryan will have to ask me to the dance. Gosh I'm so excited! We have to go shopping!" she sat next to Ella.

"I have _NO _date."

"Oh come on, you're the most beautiful slytherin in this whole school. Plus I bet Draco would bring you, after all you are best friends.." she cut herself short and looked up at Ella. "Or, is it that you want to be more than best friends with Draco?" Ella whipped her head up.

"What! No, I mean I couldn't I have known him all my life. It would be really odd to go out with...Draco." her voice cracked.

"Liar.."

"Just drop it, ok?" Ella told her.

"Whatever, but we are going shopping anyway. After class meet me near the pumpkin patch near that ugly Hagrid's hutch. She sneered.

"Alright, see you later then.. I have potions now." she rolled her eyes and laughed. Ella grabbed up her books and headed out of the common room. Most people walked with their friends but Ella was all alone. Just when she passed the 3rd floor shortcut she heard her name being called.

"Ella, Ella! Wait up." it was Ally again.

"I swear, if I were a guy we would be together, cause your always following me" she grinned.

"Oh hilarious, but if you were a guy then Draco couldn't ask you to the dance." Ally smiled and folded her arms.

"Well I suppose that is true, but it doesn't matter, I mean told you before, just friends and he probably already has a date, probably got asked the minute he opened his eyes."

Ally make a fake cough to make Ella stop talking.

"Well your wrong for once. I heard from Travis who was told by Haley who was told by Joe who was personally told by Draco, that he wanted to ask _you _to the dance." she was out of breath trying to remember who told who.

"Doubt it, probably a rumor." Ella said desperately.

"You sound like you want it to be true." she raised her eyebrow.

"No, I told you before. Now go. I have class to go to." she gathered her books up in her arms and turned walking away.

"Yea with...Draco" she knew that behind her stood a smirking girl...


	2. Potions

Ella continued walking to the dungeons trying not to smile. As much as she wanted to deny it, she had indeed noticed that Draco was in her next class. A matter of fact, he sat right next to her. But why would it be any different from every other day of potions? She tried to calm herself before the familiar voice yelled

"Ella, wait up." it was draco, who looked like he had been running quite a bit.

"Ok...why" she tried to laugh.

"Because we have class together and we always go together." he laughed at her stupid comment.

"I know...it was a joke." she tightened her grip on her potion books in her arms and began walking again.

"Trying to get away from me or something?" Draco said as they reached the entrance to the dungeons.

"No, just stuff on my mind." Ella said in a mumbled voice. Draco didn't say anything after that.

/He is being awfully quiet now, maybe its true, that's why when I said _stuff _on my mind, he knew it was about him! Wait I am being silly, it couldn't be. We just happened to walk into class at that moment./ -Ella

Snape began talking to this class about the potion that they were going to be preparing today.

"Now this potion, is not to be used in this castle on anyone. We will not allow it. Now, the potion is the Love potion."all the girls began chatting to each other, excited. The boys just slumped back in their chairs. Ella, being the only girl not talking about it, just sat there with her quill on her parchment. "Now, the person you are sitting with now, is your lab partner. Get a cauldron and the following ingredients.2 Ashwinder eggs, some Shrivelfigs, and a pinch of Knotgrass. The directions are in your books. Please read _every_ line." Snape went to his desk as the eager girls began gathering the materials, coaxing the boys to do the same. Draco sat there smirking to himself.

/What on earth is he smirking at-/

"This is pretty funny, watching everyone get so excited over something so stupid...So you wanna get the stuff or me?" Draco said as he tipped the chair dangerously.

"I'll get it." Ella said plainly. As she passed behind him his chair fell to the floor. Ella swung around to see him laying there laughing.

/What the hell.../ everyone just watched him get to his feet and sit back down like nothing had happened. Snape seemed unfazed by it as well. Ella just took it as he had not gotten enough sleep the night before. She walked back to the table and placed the ingredients down.

"Ok, well time to get started..." she picked up her book and read the first step aloud.

"To begin place the Knotgrass in the powdery substance in your preset cauldron." Draco watched her do this intently. Normally she would have made a joke but she was too tight in frustration to do this.

/What if Ally was telling the truth for once? What if he really is going to ask me. But why would I honestly get fluttered, I have known him too long for it to be anything but a friendship./-Ella

She accidently slipped a bit too much Knotgrass in the potion and it made black sparks fly out. "Oops, sorry" Draco stood up and asked her to follow him.."We have to clean this up though." Snape looked up and nodded to draco. "Huh, what was that?" Draco just took her hand and gently guided her to the hall.


End file.
